Acolyte's Gift
Acolyte's Gift, also known as the Deitas Anomaly, is a unique Sorcery Trait that allows a creature with Mystic Energy to use the energies around them in the environment directly essentially giving a caster unlimited Psychic or Magic power. It's considered both a reverse mutation and a forward mutation and the only one of it's kind. Properties All practitioners that do not possess this Sorcery Trait have to rely on the energy within their own bodies or from the limited energy they siphon from the environment. Anyone with this trait can easily wield many powers and is only found in a select few people in the whole galaxy. It is also a recessive genetic trait. What this ability essentially does is allow the caster to use or mold Ambient Mystic Energy outside and inside of their body by passively synchronizing with it and even absorbing it directly, something that normal users of Magic or Psionics cannot do. Out of all the Mystic Energy in a Mage's surrounding environment only between 25% and 33% of it is typically usable. But with this ability all 100% of it is made available to the user. As a result of this power a user also gains heightened awareness and a massive boost in sensory and extrasensory perception essentially allowing the user to perceive their surroundings in slow motion with heightened intuition. It is also the only known mutation in Allosomes that is genetically stable. The mutated alleles in the genes that causes this take the spots nearest to the Telomeres and the Centromeres in the X and Y chromosomes, this creates a chromosome abnormality in the Telomeres and Centromeres and also causes a genetic inversion within the Allosomes. Because Mystic Energy is linked to a Birth Force and Sex in general this genetic mutation is associated with the Allosomes on a living being. Dormancy And Awakening Sometimes this trait remains dormant until awakened at an older age. This could be the reason why it isn't seen more often. In these cases, in order to awaken Acolyte's Gift, one has to experience a moment of dread, hopelessness, and despair. However in most cases it will be accessable from birth as is the case with Lucifer. Causes This trait is caused by the DEI9 Genes, a group of genes that appear in the Allosomes of a living being at conception. It occurs when the zygote is exposed to a significant Mystic energy containing divine or demonic essences. The reaction causes the Allosomes to create two sets of Alleles in the X and Y genes, two near the Telomeres and two near the Centromere. Each Allele is labeled as Αα, Ωω, Ππ, & Φφ as in Alpha and Omega or Pi and Phi. These contain amino acids not typically found in humans but are commonly found in Enochim, Nephilim, Angels, Demons, and Gods. As a result these augmented Allosomes are imbedded with unique traits and this anomaly is so rare it is estimated that there are less than 15 individuals in the Milky Way Galaxy alone that have it. Drawbacks Despite this most people with this trait cannot control it without training in Extrasensory Perception and basic emotional support and as a result can drive young hosts of this trait to the verge of complete insanity. Also just because one gains unlimited Mystic Power doesn't mean they are invincible. Use of the traits given from this gene can stress out and overwhelm the body and if used too much can make the caster fall unconscious and pass out leaving them vulnerable. Trivia *This genetic abberation is associated with Allosomes due to life force based energies of Ki and Mana being linked to the birth force energies known as Jing and Telesma. Auras, Magic, and other similar abilities are often governed by sexual genes. This is why sex causes people's auras to peak and why newborn babies have untold amounts of Jing compared to adults. *Users of this trait have unusually long lifespans. While the average life expectancy for an Atlantean is around 1000 years, Lucifer's could be as long as 1700 to even 3100 years. *It is said that those with this trait are loved by the universe itself and is a sign of providence. *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2017 (UTC) *The Alpha and Omega in the labeling is a reference to Jesus and symbolizes Beginning and End. The Pi and Phi are related to Divine Intervention and the Golden Ratio. Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities